<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Master Kamukura. by Park_Jisu_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833466">Master Kamukura.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Jisu_18/pseuds/Park_Jisu_18'>Park_Jisu_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, But Instead by The Remnants of Despair, Dark Era, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Kinda Slow Build, Komaeda Nagito Never Got Capture By The Warriors of Hope, Komaeda Nagito’s Parents Never Died, M/M, Master/Slave, Nagito Never Went Spiraling Into Despair, Neo-World Program Never Happened, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Figure Kamukura Izuru, Parental Figure Komaeda Nagito, Possessive Behavior, Remnants of Despair Never Got Caught, Sex, Top Kamukura Izuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Jisu_18/pseuds/Park_Jisu_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Tragedy of Hopes Peak Academy, the world became more of a mockery of what it once was. People who once praised talent became wary and soon later, consumed by hatred and rage over their neglect, became rightfully hateful of talented people, and what the school of Hopes Peak Academy stood for raised and began protesting. Riots upon riots started worldwide with a vengeance as killings and crime skyrocket drastically around the world. Despair had successfully taken over, and it was all because of what happened within a single night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zero.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Ever since the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, the world became more of a mockery of what it once was. People who once praised talent became wary and soon later, consumed by hatred and rage over their neglect, became rightfully hateful of talented people, and what the school of Hope's Peak Academy stood for raised and began protesting. Riots upon riots started worldwide with a vengeance as killings and crime skyrocket drastically around the world. Despair had successfully taken over, and it was all because of what happened within a single night.</p><p>A single night that led to the chains of events that later reshaped the world into the state it is today. It all started from there, that one night.</p><p>It only took one night and one video for the world to spiral into madness and dread. A single video that was successfully compiled together from various clips of the reserve course students from Hope Peak Academy brutally murdering each other in cold blood. And then later broadcasted for the entire world to see. For the chance that hope would diminish, and inevitably be taken by despair. And over time, it did.</p><p>The event wasn't something that even the academy couldn't brush under the rug. Like they did previously to other students, who were brutally murdered within the school grounds. It made people who found out the truth question their hopes and dreams of attending Hope's Peak Academy, and become something more than just an ordinary face in the crowd. To become one of the main course students so that they'll have success and prosper lifestyle once they graduate Hope's Peak.</p><p>It started the spiral of the descent of an endless Despair that grew and grew until it reached the depths of even the most optimistic people. The government was next, of course. As it was quickly and efficiently dismantled, and the corrupt politicians faced public execution. However, the world wasn't satisfied yet. It never was as families lost their children and money to pay for tuition that was supposed to ensure their child's future was lost. The public's views were left in disarray, and as a result, one student by the name of Junko Enoshima took glee in the world's downfall.</p><p>As she was the one that planned it all from the start. The one that planned the killing game of all thirteen students that night. She turned the students that rebelled into her slaves and the main course students as her subordinates.</p><p>All to do her bidding. To spread her ideal. Her despair.</p><p>It was all an elaborate plan all because she was bored. Simply bored.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Despite having a collar around his neck connected by a long chain, that rattle at the slightest movement, along with a pair of heavy ankle bracelets and equally heavy cuffs on his wrist. Nagito was incredibly light on his feet as he walked the halls before finding himself standing in front of his master’s office. A trembling hand raised to knock on the door, and Komaeda waited patiently for permission for entry. It wasn’t long till he heard the soft command of his master’s voice coming through the door that he acted.</p><p>With a huff, Nagito pushed the door open, it was heavy, but once it was opened, he cautiously stepped inside Kamukaru’s office and spied the man sitting down at his desk. The laptop in front of the Ultimate Hope shined brightly and made Nagito briefly worry about the other’s eyesight before he sighed and went over to him. As he suddenly remembers why he was here in the first place. His task. “Kamakura-sama, the others are here as you requested. Shall I inform them that you will be done soon?”</p><p>Not even sparing Nagito a glance, Izuru’s hands flew across the keyboard with practice ease and typed in a bunch of serials upon serials of codes that Nagito had absolutely no idea what they were used for. However, his attention went back to Kamukura as he heard him speak. “I'll be downstairs by dinner time. Inform them that if they were to leave. There will be repercussions for defying me, am I understood?”</p><p>Giving a hesitant nod of his head Komaeda clasped his hands in front of him and bowed. But swiftly stood back up as an uncertain and off-putting thought came to mind. And before he could even stop himself from speaking, it was already too late as his mouth moved faster than his brain could even process. “I don’t think they’ll be happy about that, Master. I...also don’t think I should be the one to relay that message. They'll kill me.”</p><p>Abruptly stopping what he was doing, Kamukaru glanced up at Komaeda. His stare impassive, and he was quick to note that the other began to fidget the longer he stared at him. He knew that his otherwise emotionless gaze intimidated the other as his expression was utterly devoided of any emotion. It unnerved most people who’ve had the opportunity to encounter him and made human interaction tedious at best.</p><p>However, right now, he found this particular interaction, just the slightest bit amusing. So without warning, his hand shot up and grabbed the chain around Nagito’s neck, roughly causing the other to choke and stumble only to land harshly on his knees. Bringing the chain closer to him, which forced Nagito to come close, Kamukaru tilted his head. “I don’t recall asking for your opinion. But if you feel that way, I suppose I’ll go now, however, for speaking out of turn. There will be punishment. Understood?”</p><p>Quick to nod his head, Nagito kept his head low. “Excuse my impedance. A lowly slave such as myself, should have known better, Kamukaru-sama. I truly apologize.”</p><p>“Hmn,” Yanking the chain yet again, Kamukura slightly opened his legs so that Nagito could come in between them. “I wonder.”</p><p>“Kamukaru-sama?” Nagito questioned, eyes wide as he was forced to sit between the Ultimate’s legs. “The meeting?”</p><p>Staring at him in silence, Kamakura reached out and gently took Nagito’s chin in his rough hand. “They can wait. For now, entertain me. I’m bored.” Bringing his hand down to trail Komaeda’s pale, delicate neck, Izuru suddenly had the impulse to place as many bruises as possible on the sensitive skin but withheld himself back. </p><p>After all, he knew he had all the time in the world to play around with the slave, so there was no immediate rush. Unzipping his pants, Izuru pulled out his length and watched as Komaeda froze. Frowning, Izuru yanked on the chain, a warning. Which successfully snapped Nagito back into reality as he stared at Kamakura’s massive cock. “...I can’t…”</p><p>Nagito suddenly says as Kamukura decides to lean back in his seat. “And why not. Isn’t this what you’re for.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. Closing his eyes, Nagito calmly collected his breath and looked into dull red eyes. </p><p>“...I’ve never done this before.” Komaeda started. “Besides, I’m not worthy of serving an Ultimate in that manner. I'll taint you."</p><p>Surprisingly that got a small and unexpected chuckle out of the Ultimate Hope, which greatly surprised Nagito himself as he never heard Kamukura laugh before. It was a pleasant sound. Despite the situation, they were in. "Taint me. I think you. You've seemed to misunderstood, for I'm the one that's tainting you." And before he could protest even further, Nagito felt a large hand in his hair that gently pulled him closer. "You're my servant, my slave in more than one way. You will obey."</p><p>"Of course, Kamukura-sama." Edging himself closer, Komaeda took another deep breath and slowly took Izuru's tip in his mouth. Focusing on the appendage in his mouth, he fails to note the slightest shift in his master's face for a split second. As for the briefest second, Kamukura had considered speeding the process up. However, he knew it wasn't the wisest decision as it was Komaeda's first time. <br/> <br/>However, the agonizingly slow pace didn't last long as Komaeda took it upon himself to see if he could take in more than just the tip, inching inch by inch. But the second he got halfway, he chokes and immediately pulled back. Removing his hand from the confines of Nagito's hair, Kamukura watches as the other struggle to regulate his breathing. <em>'It seems that is his limit for now.' </em></p><p>
  <span>Standing up, Kamukura decided that he can spare some gentleness for today and easily and carefully swept Komaeda up in a bridal style hold and placed him upon the desk. Placing a delicate hand on his master's bicep, Nagito shyly mutters. "K-Kamukura-sama, I-"</span>
</p><p>"Hush."</p><p>Clamping his mouth shut, Nagito closed his eyes shut as he felt his master's hands on his waist. "Open your eyes." Snapping them open upon the command, Komaeda tremble lightly as his pants and underwear were pull down. Leaving him with only his shirt on, as firm hands trailed down to his thigh and separated his legs, and he instinctively tried to close them. However, Kamukura prevents that action as his hands swiftly pinned his legs down. "Keep them open."</p><p>Resisting the urge to close them, Komaeda willed himself to widen his legs. Staring at the other in silence, Kamukura rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a lube bottle that he had gotten from Kazuichi as a poorly concealed joke. Opening it, he warmed up the slick liquid between his fingers and began protruding, Komaeda's entrance causing the other to gasp in pain once he felt the intrusion.</p><p>But before Kamukura could go any further, the door to Kamukura's office was swiftly kicked open as Fuyuhiko and Peko walked in. Though upon entering, they were immediately greeted to the sight before them. And the frown that Fuyuhiko was already wearing deepened as Komaeda hastily moved to cover himself but was stopped by Izuru's firm hold. "Are you fucking shitting me right now? You couldn't wait to fuck your toy after the meeting?!"</p><p>Not taking his eyes off of Komaeda, Kamukura thrust his finger in more profoundly, causing Komaeda to release another gasp. "If my door is broken, you'll have to repair it."</p><p>"I don't give a flying fuck about your door; either you start the fucking meeting, or I'm leaving." Kuzuyruu snarled; however, he quickly lost the attitude and closed his mouth shut once Izuru's red, dull eyes looked up to meet his own. Stumbling back, Kuzuyruu quietly mumbles an apology.</p><p>"You will do no such thing. Although, what you will do is tell the others that I will be down by dinner time, understood." Without waiting for the other's confirmation. He dismissed them. "Oh, and anyone who leaves shall face repercussions. Do keep that in mind." Grumbling, the Yakuza and swordswoman left.</p><p>"Now, back to what we were doing."</p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Coming back to the country had been a mistake. If he had only stayed where he was at previously, none of this would have been happening to him right now. If only he had known what awaited him back home, he would have stayed far, far away from this place and probably abandoned the desire and hope to save his classmates. Even with his ridiculous luck cycle, he wouldn’t have been a match for them. For Enoshima Junko, his classmates, and Kamukura Izuru, they were too strong. Especially given Kamukura’s infinite amount of abilities and talent. It had been merely too much for someone like him.</p><p>
  <em> ~Flashback to half a year ago.~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stumbling through the debris, Nagito looked around and froze in fear as a Monokuma doll rushed him, it’s claws ready and prepared to tear into him. However, it suddenly stopped in its tracks and looked towards it’s right and bowed in that general direction. Overcome with curiosity on who could've stopped it, Nagito looked over and saw Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama standing there, and behind them was an army of people with Monokuma heads.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kuzuryuu-kun...Pekoyama-san...What are you? Where is everyone, and why are you with those people? What happened to you?” The albino rapidly fired questions after questions, his mind swarming as he looked towards his classmates with genuine confusion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn’t have the slightest idea of what was going on. When his suspension had first started, his parents had confiscated his electronics, which in turn took away his access to the internet and keeping up with the news surrounding Hope’s Peak Academy. Leaving him utterly in the dark. However, nothing could have possibly prepared him for when he finally came back.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was quickly separated from his parents as they were hauled away by strange men, and he, himself, had barely managed to escape. He later came to find out that Hope’s Peak Academy had fallen, and with it, over two thousand students had died. The majority of them had plummeted to their deaths off the school building while others rained into the fire they had started. The reserve student killed the main course students, and there was so much blood.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So much blood that when he saw the pictures, he felt sickened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, Nagito Komaeda, so you’re finally back, huh? Isn’t this surprising.” Kuzuryuu said, stopping him from remembering that day. “You’ll make a lovely present for Kamukura-sama. Get him.” Out of the army of men with Monokuma heads, five had sprung into immediate action. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?!” Komaeda exclaimed, with wide eyes, he turned around and began running. His breath came out in frantic pants as he ran as fast as he could. However, it was futile in all honesty as his stamina wasn’t all that great, to begin with, and within seconds, he was caught. Cursing the fact that he had such poor stamina. He struggled weakly in an attempt to get away from them, but it was all for naught as he was brought to where Peko and Fuyuhiko was and stared at them in slight fear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Knock him out, Peko.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course, young Master.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No wait, Pek-” His protest had been cut short as Pekoyama wasted no time closing the distance between them and swiftly knocked him out with a quick and painless jab to the neck. His world faded to black, and the last thing he heard was Fuyuhiko’s voice.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "We’ve found Nagito, and I think he’ll make an excellent gift to Kamuku-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~New Location: Whereabouts unknown.~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Waking up in an unfamiliar room, Nagito groaned and rolled over to his side only to find out he was in a rather soft and comfy bed. ‘Wait, bed?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shooting up from the bed and into a sitting position, a wave of dizziness overcame him, and he groaned again before looking around the room. He was quick to realize that he was alone and that the room itself was quite spacious. Slowly pushing himself off the bed, he began to investigate the room only to stop as the door to the room opened and a few familiar people he hadn't seen in quite some time walked in. One by one his former classmates and a man with long flowing hair he has never seen before enter his room. When they were all in, the door was quickly closed behind them, and all of them grinned. However, Nagito promptly took a step back as he noticed that all of their eyes were gleaming an ominous red. ‘What happened to them?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The man with the flowing hair had taken a step towards him, and he found himself taking a step back. Frowning, the man stopped and stood still before he spoke. “Welcome, Nagito. I am Kamukura Izuru, leader of the Remnant of Despair.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Remnants of Despair,” Nagito found himself saying. Looking at the man now known as Kamukura, it was Nagito's turn to frown. "Despair? What nonsense is this? Why are Ultimates like this?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "They had a taste of true despair, and it turned them into this,” Kamukura answered.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Turning to his former classmates now, Nagito took in their new appearance, and just as he was accounting for everyone, he stopped as he realized that one person was missing. “...Hey, where’s Nanami?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Instead of Kamukaru answering it, Mikan gleefully stroked a large hypodermic with a lustful smile on her face. “She’s dead.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘S-she's dead… There’s no way that's possible.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Collapsing onto his bottom, Nagito looked at them with shock. Then he chuckled and looked at them with desperation. “Okay, jokes over. What really happened to her?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Walking over to where he was, Kuzuryuu looked down at him with a frown, crouched down in front of him, and grabbed his chin between his thumb and finger. With them being so close together, Nagito was able to note some subtle changes in Kuzuryuu's physical appearance. However, what drew his attention the most was what he was wearing or rather what he had on his face. An eyepatch. “It’s like she said, she’s dead. Or should I explain it in your terms? She became a stepping stone for Despair.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Slapping his hand off of him, Nagito glared at him and was about to say something but froze a second later as he felt a cold, sharp metal press threatening against his delicate neck. Looking from the corner of his peripheral, he saw Pekoyama blade in hand with a deadly look in her eyes as she lightly pressed the blade into his skin, drawing the thinnest bit of blood. “Now, as I was saying. Her death had taken us to new heights. We’re beginning a new era, an era filled with despair.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Despair, you say? Despair would never win. You know that, right.” Nagito said he kept his movements as still as possible as he still had Peko’s blade pressed against him, but he glared defiantly at them. “Chiaki wouldn’t have wanted this either.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, what’s done is done,” Fuyuhiko said, his one visible eye turning cold. Freezing at the stare, Nagito took a shuddering breath as Fuyuhiko finally stood up and motioned for Pekoyama to lower her blade. “We’ve been spreading wonders of despair throughout the world. So if hope does exist, even now. It’s fickle. It will die out long before Despair does.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Turning to walk away with Pekoyama at his side, Fuyuhiko addressed his classmates. “I’m sure we all want to say something to Nagito, so go ahead, guys. Just remember, don’t harm him, he is, after all, Kamukaru-sama’s gift. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~Back to the Present.~ </em>
</p><p>Leaning heavily on his right side against the headboard of his bed, Nagito shifted slightly and cried out as he felt pain travel up and down his spine. However, his cry was cut abruptly short as he dissolved into a coughing spree, courtesy of his earlier attempt at pleasuring his master. His jaw and throat hurt, and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to talk properly tomorrow because of it. </p><p>
  <em> ~An Hour Before.~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Watching as Peko and Kuzuryuu left, Nagito's attention was focused solely on the retreating pair that he failed to realize that Kamukaru had returned his focus back to him. Frowning at lack of attention, Kamukaru roughly shoved another finger inside of Nagito’s opening. In response to the sudden intrusion, Nagito arched his back and wailed. While his hands scramble to the edge of the desk and weakly gripped it. Sobbing as his body trembles with an effort to obey Kamukaru’s command and not just close his legs and turn away from the man.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nagito was reminded just how vulnerable he was like this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Realizing that he may have been a bit too harsh, Kamakura waited patiently for the sobs to subside and gently reached with his other hand to wipe away Komaeda’s tears. Causing Nagito to look at him with wide stunned eyes. “Perhaps, I could have been gentler. I apologize.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not saying anything, Nagito was then made to wrap his arms around Kamakura’s body. With him embracing the man, he gripped the back of the other's suit as Kamukura renewed the thrusting of his hand. Groaning Nagito threw his head back, exposing his neck, which Izuru began to suck lightly. “N-not so rough, please.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Very well,” Kamukaru responded. And when he finally deemed it was alright to add another finger, he added the third finger and watched as Komaeda stilled. “Relax if you don’t. This will only hurt you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Forcing himself to relax had not been an easy task, but, slowly, Komaeda had begun to relax bit by bit, and before he knew it, an extra finger was shoved inside him. '...A fourth?' Visibly shaking now at this point, Nagito weakly attempted to push Kamukura away from him. But the man didn’t even so much as budge. He was far too strong. “Relax.” Kamukura grounded out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t and before he knew what was happening. His vision started to blur. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~Back to the Present.~ </em>
</p><p>Waking up in his assigned room, which was just Kamukura’s own room. Nagito attempted to push himself up but cried out as pain traveled up and down his spine. Wincing, he flopped back down onto his back, and panted heavily, and brought an arm over his face. Then suddenly, he heard the door to the room open and listened to the sound of two steps of footsteps. </p><p>And then without warning, he heard a familiar voice. His tired, ridden mind supplied Mikan's voice. "I don't know why you've decided to use him, when you can get anyone, Kamukura-sama," Mikan said, her voice light and cheerful before she suddenly came closer to him. Not even bothering to acknowledge her, he slowed his breathing to pretend to sleep. Although, that plan was thwarted as Kamukura came near him as well. </p><p>“I know you’re up. Stop pretending you’re asleep.” Opening his eyes to glare at the other, Komaeda gritted his teeth and turned away from them only to stop midway as he screamed in pain.</p><p>“Music to my ears.” Mikan twitched and hugged herself as a look of euphoria crossed her expression, while Kamukura’s shifted to an expression of disgust. Moving forward, Kamukura gently brought Nagito into a sitting position and rested him against the headboard. The Ultimate Nurse came closer as well and grabbed Komaeda’s hand, and smiled creepily.</p><p>“D-don’t touch me.” Komaeda snapped, and with great effort, moved away from them before falling over as he trembled from overexerting him from the simple action. He felt weaker than usual and cursed silently at his poor health and ill-ridden weak body. And to add salt to the wound, he was sweaty just from barely moving a foot away from them, which wasn't doing much.</p><p>Letting out a barely audible sigh, Kamukura edged closer to the frightened boy and carefully brought him back into the position he had him in earlier before turning his attention back to Mikan. “You’re dismissed.”</p><p>“Awe, Kamukura-sam-” She stopped short as Kamukura’s face darkened, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. “Right, I’m leaving.”</p><p>“What...what did you do to them?” Came an unexpected question from Nagito, which made Kamukura’s attention shift back to him. Choosing his words carefully, Kamukura leaned against the wall where the bed was and looked down at him.</p><p>“If you think I’m the one that did that to your friends. You are wrong. The person that you’re looking for is long <em> <span class="u">dead</span> </em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not particularly happy with this chapter. So I will be redoing this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   If you had to ask Nagito what he thought his life would be like half a year ago, he would have joyfully talked about continuing his studies at Hope's Peak Academy. Then he would have gone on a tangent about reuniting with his classmates and experiencing their wondrous hope and talents again. He was eager to get back into his regular routine and lamented about his useless talent. But now that he's back, he wanted nothing more than to escape his imprisonment.</p><p>He wanted freedom. But his Master had been quite thorough and surpassed his level of expectations. He was far more intelligent than he had anticipated. As Kamukura had successfully counter every escape plan, he has ever formed since he’s been imprisoned. It was starting to become hopeless, and the more he tried, the more he felt that he was severely outmatched and was never going to be free. His last attempt resulted in a broken arm, and it was the last and final idea that he had.</p><p>At that point as he just laid in bed, recovering. He simply gave up.</p><p>And over time, he has begun to forget how long he’s been imprisoned gradually. It was the same routine over and over again. Wake up, shower, eat, clean, eat again, shower yet again, and then sleep and repeat as follows. It was a routine he sort of fell into with frightening ease. However, that routine was suddenly disrupted when Kamukaru requested that he assemble the Remnant of Despair for a meeting. For the second time since his arrival, he was in contact with his former classmates and upon relaying Kamukura’s message. He felt nothing but genuine fear after informing each Remnant.</p><p>The fear only intensified after he was summoned to his master's office once each member was present. For the first time, change had taken root, and he was ill-prepared and surprised that his master had requested such a thing from him while his subordinates we're waiting.</p><p>Sex.</p><p>Something he knew the fundamentals about but in actuality never done. Thus being a virgin in every sense of the way.</p><p>He was inexperienced, and now with what Kamakura has done, he didn’t think his body could handle foreplay. Let alone sex; he was too fragile.</p><p>“You fainted.” Was the first thing Kamukura had said to him in regards to what happened earlier. Looking away, Nagito stiffens as he feels the other hand man’s hand grasp his chin in a gentle hold and turns his face so that he can face the Ultimate Hope again. “I didn’t calculate the chances of you fainting like that. You’re more delicate than I initially thought, how intriguing.”</p><p>The sudden temptation to slap Kamukaru’s hand away was tempting, but luckily Komaeda restrained himself as he didn’t know what the other would do to him if he did such an action. But he did pull himself away from the man. As he didn’t want the other man to touch him any more than he needed to. Especially from a man that claimed to be the Ultimate Hope but seemed to bring nothing but despair. “...For a man with a plethora of talents and abilities, that was quite a huge miscalculation, Kamakura-sama.” Nagito couldn’t help but respond cheekily, which earned him a sharp slap a second later.</p><p>Stunned, Komaeda slowly brought a hand to his cheek and lightly pressed it down unconsciously due to disbelief, only to wince and pull his hand away just as fast. Looking back to Kamukaru, Nagito said nothing as the man in front of him stood with an unreadable expression. “You know you’ll be better off if you didn’t talk. You’re such a mouthy slave. It makes me wonder if having you around is worth it.”</p><p>Clenching his fist, Nagito glared up at Izuru. “Yet, you’re the one who accepted me as a gift.”</p><p>“Yet, I’m starting to regret my decision upon accepting you. You’re worthless and painful, boring at most.” Forcing himself to stand up, Nagito stood in front of Kamukaru and attempted to slap him. Only to have his arm grasped in a surprisingly light hold. “Why do you even still try when you know the end result?”</p><p>Struggling slightly to break out of Kamukaru’s hold, Nagito panted lightly and tried once more to free himself before he finally gave up and leaned his weakened body against Kamukaru’s own sturdy frame. “You should know the answer to that master. After all, I’ve been with you for over half a year now.”</p><p>“While that may be true. I find it quite commendable that you still have some fight left in you despite your success rate.” Izuru said, his tone completely flat. Letting go of Komaeda's hand, he placed his hands to the other's waist and brought him close. "Yet, I can't say I know why you won't quit."</p><p>"I find that hard to believe." Nagito retorted. "You do know <span class="u"><em>everything.</em></span>" </p><p>"That is incorrect. I don't know everything." Kamukura calmly responded. "Though we may be different...I'm human too. Not even I know everything."</p><p>Frowning, Nagito relaxed his body and sighed tirelessly, decided to be just a little spiteful, and leaned his entire weight against Kamukura's body. "I see."</p><p>"You...seem disappointed," Izuru stated. He wasn't bothered by Komaeda's actions but did give him a look to let him know that he knew what he was doing. "Did you expect me to know everything bais on my plethora of talents, honestly?"</p><p>Releasing a somewhat depressing chuckle, Nagito tiredly snuggles his face into Izuru's chest. His voice was coming out a bit muffled, but Izuru heard him all the same. "Honestly, with the way you act and seem to know what I'm always about to do. I figured you knew everything."</p><p>Not knowing what to say to that, Kamukura sighed and said. "Go to sleep, Komaeda." To which Nagito chuckled again and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know the drill by now. If I feel like I can make this chapter better, I will revise it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It's morning when he awoke again, this time instead of being greeted to a list of chores by his master or screaming children, that sometimes visit and discuss business plans with Kamukaru. He was alone. For the first time in the half of year, since he’s been here. He was able to sleep soundly without fear and was able to fall asleep within seconds. Because unlike any other time, he was pushed beyond his maximum limit and had crashed.</p><p>However, it was quite fitting, honestly.</p><p>That someone like him would break underneath the pressure. Even if it had just been nothing more than intimacy, though, he could hardly say it was an intimacy between lovers or such. Or even intimacy at all, as he had been used as a source of entertainment and a way to pass the time. He wasn't even a person anymore and was reduced to nothing more than a plaything.</p><p> And it showed.</p><p>Through the heavy chains and collar that restricted and wrapped around his frail body. When the children or his former classmates decided it would be fun to tug and drag him whenever he talked back.</p><p>Or through the clothes which he was forced to wear. Though he can hardly count to call what he was wearing clothes as it was nothing more than a sorry excuse for a dress. But even that was a stretch as it wasn’t even suitable even to be called a dress as it looked more along the lines of a deep reddish-brown potato sack with a rope going around his midsection.</p><p>Now to add to the list, there was the ever-present burn of being stretched down there. He was a servant, a toy for the Remnants of Despair, and later on the Warriors of Hope. But he was the true property of his master, Kamukaru Izuru.</p><p>It reminded him of his inability to leave and escape this place every day. And as a result, his hope of an escape had dwindled down to mere wishful thinking. As he knew, it was pointless at this point. He was physically weak due to his illness and lack of athletic abilities. His body wasn't prepared or made to handle roughness.</p><p>His chances of survival were exceedingly low. In fact, it was even lower than ever before, so even if he did manage to escape. His luck would be unpredictable at most and might not even do him any good out in the real world. So, all in all, he was trapped. “What are you thinking about?” Came a sudden childlike voice which startled out of his thoughts as he hadn’t even heard the child come in. The albino turned to face the child and saw that it was just Jatora standing by his bedside. </p><p>Offering up a small smile. The former high school student turned slave replied back softly. “Nothing in particular.” Then suddenly, a thought came to mind, and he looked at the child with barely concealed curiosity. “Wait? Why are you here in Kamukura-sama’s room? If you’re here, does that mean the others are here too?”</p><p>Blinking slowly, Jatora nodded his head before tugging on the chain that’s hooked up to the cuff around Komaeda’s left arm. “We wanted to see you, but Kamukaru said you weren’t feeling good and was probably still knocked out. Monaca wasn't happy about that. Neither was Nagisa, Masaru, and I.”</p><p>“I see.” Offering another smile, Nagito decided it was about time to leave the room as he spent enough time just sleeping and slowly swung his legs over to the side of the bed and carefully stood up on shaky legs. Only to collapse a second later as his legs instantly gave out on him, causing him to groan in pain as he landed harshly on the tiled floors.</p><p>“Are your legs are broken?” Jatora asked, his eyes dull but strangely enough, didn’t lack complete curiosity despite the dullness of those violet hues eyes.</p><p>“His legs aren’t broken, just weak.” Kamakura appeared at the door, leaning heavily against the frame. His arms crossed, and his eyes boring holes into Komaeda’s. </p><p>“...Huh, is that so?” Jatora said slowly and tilted his head curiously to stare at the long-haired man. “...Aren't you going to help him? It can’t be comfortable... to be on the floor.”</p><p>Without replying to the child, Izuru pushed himself off the wall heading to where Komaeda was and gently scooped the other up and placed him back on the bed. “Stay.”</p><p>Frowning, Nagito stared at him with disapproving eyes. “I’m not a dog master.”</p><p>“You are whatever I say you are.” Frowning even deeper, Komaeda sighs and crosses his arms and stares dejectedly at his legs. “You are dismissed from cleaning duties for the following week.” Snapping his head up to stare at the Ultimate Hope, Nagito blinked. Questions that he was sure were swirling within his eyes at the sudden change in schedule and upon seeing that Izuru frowned lightly. “You aren’t in any condition to do anything. You’ll be a nuisance.”</p><p>Now, even more confused, Nagito couldn’t help but say, “But you’ve done worse to me before, and I still had to work.”</p><p>Sighing in irritation, Izuru looked down at Nagito with just a fraction of annoyance within his otherwise emotionless eyes. “Must you look a gift in a horse’s mouth.”</p><p>Staring even longer before deciding it wasn’t worth it, Nagito sighed as well. “I guess not. But if I’m not in any condition to do anything, who will do the chores and how will I do the basic necessities. I can’t even walk, much less anything else?”</p><p>Tucking a strand of hair away from his face, Kamukura turned away and made his way out the room, however before he could officially leave. He decided to answer Nagito’s inquiries, finding no harm in humoring the servant’s curiosity. “I will be the one to help you with anything you need. From food to the bathroom. As for the chores, the Remnants of Despair will take care of it.” And with that, Kamukura left, leaving Jatora with the stunned albino.</p><p>“Well, isn’t that surprising,” Nagito said once the initial surprise had worn off. Jatora looked at him with confusion but smiled nonetheless. Though it was a bit off and awkward, making Nagito laugh. “Can you do me a favor and ask Kamukura-sama what’s on the menu?”</p><p>“S-sure.” With that, Jatora also left and allowing Komaeda a moment to himself.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I guess I can allow myself to enjoy this break.’ </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Preparing an edible but straightforward dish hadn't been too difficult since he has the Ultimate Chief's talent, which made the task itself child play. But what came as the most challenging but surprising part was getting Nagito to eat what he had prepared for him. As despite the other’s somewhat submissive behavior and reluctance to truly push him over the edge of annoyance, he was quite adamant about not eating anything at all. So with an annoyed click of his tongue, Kamukura narrowed his eyes and sat on the bed. </p><p>The bowl of food within his grasp as he stares back into stubborn grey-green eyes. “Why must you be so difficult at a time like this.”</p><p>Looking away from Kamukura, Nagito leaned against the fluffy pillows of their bed. “I just simply do not wish to eat. Is it that hard to believe, master Kamukaru?” Tightening his grip on the bowl, Izuru grabbed the spoon and held it up to Nagito’s lips.</p><p>“Eat, or I will shove this down your throat. Do not test me. As I’m not in a mood to deal with your shenanigans today.” Grumbling Komaeda opened his mouth with great reluctance and accepted the spoon full of curry with rice. “Now that wasn’t so difficult, was it?”</p><p>Snapping his head the other direction, Nagito chews on the food and silently admits to himself that the food was lovely but wouldn’t dare to say that out loud. Once the food was swallowed, he turned back to Kamukura and stared. “Why?”</p><p>Calmly placing the bowl down on his lap, Kamukaru tilted his head and tucked another strand that fell into his face. “There are many why’s. Be specific on which why you want me to answer.”</p><p>Taking a moment to consider his words carefully. Komaeda brought his hand up and twindle his hair in thought. Before finally speaking. “Honestly, it’s like you said, there’s so many why’s, and I can’t help but ask more than one. If you don’t mind.”</p><p>Knowing that the other would bring this up in the near future if he refused to answer now. Kamukura set the bowl on the bedside table and returned his attention back to Komaeda. And promptly motions for him to ask away. Kamukura watches intently as various emotions flicker across Nagito’s face. </p><p>Realizing that his master was staring, Nagito looked off to the side again and took a shuddering breath before he started his list of questions. “Why won’t you let me go? And why are you treating me like this? One minute you’re cold, and the next, you’re warm. I… I-” Frustrated tears made their way to Nagito’s eyes, and with a broken laugh, he hastily wiped away the tears before they can fall, but it didn’t help as more tears replaced them soon after. “Why am I so emotional right now? There’s nothing to gain with me being around besides being a sex toy and maid, but even that’s not enough of a reason to keep me. There’s plenty of people who would gladly warm your bed; you think I didn’t hear Mikan when she said that? My cleaning abilities are subpar at most and could be easily taken over with someone that’s more experience. So why keep me? Just let me go, please.”</p><p>The long-winded rant ended there, and the two were doused in a heavy silence that quickly followed right after. With one mentally preparing himself to face punishment and the other silently questioning why he truly even kept the other around. And it wasn’t long before even Kamukaru found himself at a loss on why he kept Nagito around. As he briefly entertains the thought of freeing the other but felt a painful burning sensation at the idea of allowing the other to leave.<em> ‘That’s...odd.’</em></p><p>Then he imagined numerous scenarios of having other people entertain him like Mikan suggested and felt the feeling intensified. The burn became unbearable, and before he could even try to identify what he was feeling, it vanished as soon as he tried to pinpoint the feeling once he dismissed the idea of another woman or man with him. <em>‘Now, this is quite peculiar.’</em></p><p>Aware that he was taking awfully long to answer as he can feel the other getting anxious. Kamukura began to word his answer carefully. “Though I cannot explain why I do not wish to let you go. I will say that I don’t want anyone else as my servant.”</p><p>Scoffing, Komaeda crossed his arms and allowed his head to fall back on the bed's headboard piece. He wasn’t particularly pleased with the answer he received but figured it was as good as he gets. However, before he could say anything, Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko casually walked into Kamukaru’s room as if they owned the place. There was no knock or prior warning, just the intruding once again, well in Kuzuryuu’s case.</p><p>“The brats are requesting time with your toy,” Fuyuhiko announced, as he propped himself up against the wall with his hands in his suit pants pocket. His singular eye glaring harshly at Nagito’s frozen form. While Kazuichi gleefully strolled towards Nagiro with his hands stuffed in his jumper. Once he was close enough, he bent down close enough to be invading the boy’s personal space. And as he took a good look at him, Kazuichi couldn’t help but frown as he remembered all the misfortune that befell upon him once Komaeda was within the same facility as him. “You know.” The mechanic started, his words oddly cheerful despite the animosity growing within his eyes. “I never once liked you. You were always a pain in my ass once you were near.”</p><p>Trying his best to smile and not to show how much the words affected him, Nagito wisely kept quiet. Knowing that it was best not to antagonize the Ultimates before him. “I see being stuffed full of his master’s cock shut him up. He’s otherwise pleasant to be around once his mouth closed shut and not sprouting that bullshit ideologically.” Kuzuryuu said, his face twisting into a harsh sneer.</p><p>Stiffening at the choice of words, Komaeda looked away from them in discomfort. However, Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko paid no heed to his growing discomfort and continued to talk about him in a degrading manner. While Kamukaru, on the other hand, had been watching the exchange intently had decided to intervene. “They’ll have to wait. If they want Komaeda, they will have to wait a week. If not, you can inform them that they can kindly leave.” </p><p>Knowing a dismissal when they heard one. The pair took their leave but not before looking back at their leader and watching in mixed confusion as they caught the sight that greeted them upon looking back. It was the strangest sight they have ever witnessed from Kamukura as he gently rubbed the back of Komaeda’s hand, while the Ultimate Lucky student himself said nothing but continued to look blankly at the wall.</p><p><em>‘He’s...growing soft.’</em> The Ultimate Yazuka thought, <em>‘That’s not good.’</em> Nudging the pinkette next to him, they left. Leaving the pair all alone to themselves once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Kamukura knew many things, and one of the many things he was certain about was that he wasn't a gentle person. Yet, here he was being unexplainably gentle to someone that was beneath him and had no general explanation for the sudden change in character other than the feeling of wanting to comfort the other. It made no sense and still doesn't explain why he felt the need to do what he did. He wasn't emotionally invested or connected to the other, let alone form an attachment in any which way either, which could have invoked such a response. But the peg that he felt earlier at the mere thought of the other's departure contradicts that very thought. The situation itself greatly confused the Ultimate and made him rethink everything he knew up until now.</p><p>That is until he came across the very conclusion that the reason for such a reaction was perhaps, he may have formed a solid form of attachment, after all. Which lies the question of how and when did it form? He didn't know, but he knew that things wouldn't be the same if he allowed Komaeda his freedom. That he would be at a loss if he didn't wake up to the former lucky student. He has gotten used to his presence, and the mere thought of parting ways is unthinkable. It wasn't practical or logical at most since he's been doing quite fine without him prior, so the fickle thought of his absence shouldn't matter, but it did. More than he was comfortable with at that. However, before he can further investigate his own feelings on the unexpected development of his feelings revolving around Komaeda, he was interrupted by the boy himself. "Master Kamukura...are you okay?” Nagito asked.</p><p>And raising his head, Kamukura duly noted for the first time since the other has been around him, this is the first he's ever heard him sound so concerned about him. That he finally noticed how distant Komaeda really was with him. Though the same could be said for him, which proved the thought of how he can have<em> 'fondness’</em> for someone he's not even close with. <em>'Unless I'm fond of having a constant around me.’</em></p><p>Not wanting to entertain the thought of caring for the servant. Kamukura dropped Komaeda’s hand and promptly stood and proceeded to walk out, only to stop as he felt weak fingers curl themselves on his suit jacket. Successfully preventing him from leaving just yet. “This is exactly what I mean, ya know. One minute you’re cold, and the next, you’re warm. You ignore me on most days but care for me when I’m sick or can’t even fend or defend for myself. Why can’t you just allow me to choose whether you’re a good person or not properly.”</p><p>Turning his body slightly to face Komaeda, Izuru frowned. “I’m not a good person. Nor do I recall ever defending or caring for you.”</p><p>Unwilling to be brushed aside or have the other deny the undeniable truth, Komaeda stubbornly pushed on. “That’s a lie. You’re caring for me right now. You were doing it a few minutes ago. Plus, you also don’t let anyone touch me whenever I’m unwell and weakened. And If I even express genuine fear of being killed by the Remnants because of news you wish for me to deliver, you do it yourself.”</p><p>“Yet, I punish you whenever you speak out of turn.” Izuru counter.</p><p>“Exactly! Only for when I speak out of turn! You don’t punish me for not doing a task, but if I ever speak without permission. You just choose to act like a tyrant when in reality… you’re not. You’re actually... surprisingly kind…” A brief flicker of surprise crosses through Kamukura’s expression. However, the reaction was so brief that Komaeda almost didn’t believe it was there and thought it was a mere trick of the light for a split second, but knew ultimately that it was, in fact, actually there. So it came as no surprise that the Ultimate Hope made his way back to him with purposeful strides and easily caged him between powerful arms and leaned above him but never allowing his weight to bear down on him. </p><p>“Kind, huh? That’s not something I’m accustomed to hearing.” Kamukaru mused, obviously, intrigued at the prospect of being considered kind, despite his involvement in the world’s end and treatment of the other.</p><p>“... You are, though. You could have raped me and continue to use me. But you didn’t. You stopped as soon as you realized I couldn’t handle it and fainted.” Nagito paused as though he’s thinking of his next choice of words. “You and I both know...I wouldn’t have been able to stop you, so why did you stop?”</p><p>Staring into each other’s eyes, Nagito waited patiently for an answer, but just like the last time, he pressed for a real answer. He was shut down. “Go to sleep Komaeda.”</p><p>“You can’t keep using that command on me just to avoid answering the question, you know.” After fighting the command, he responded shortly as Kamukura had specifically trained his body to respond only to his commands. Mentally shaking his head, Nagito starred in dull red eyes and knew that Izuru had no intention of answering him. “I want to know.”</p><p>“...” </p><p>With Kamukura still above him, Nagito gently placed his hands on his shoulders and prompted him to lay on the bed on his back before slowly shifting himself so that he was straddling the Ultimate with his ass over his crotch. ”You can use me right now; nothing is stopping you.” Placing his own hands-on Komaeda’s hips, Kamukura squeezed his hand's none too gently, which caused Nagito to whimper in pain. ”Nghh.”</p><p>"... I think that's enough for right now.” Izuru finally said, as his eyes stared straight into Komaeda’s own grey-green eyes and, just like always, wanted to know what the other was thinking.</p><p>"You won't take me tonight?” Komaeda couldn't help but <em>'i</em><em>nnocently’</em> ask. Well aware that he may be pushing it but wanted nothing more than to flush out the answer from the ever exclusive Ultimate Hope. When he received no response other than being carefully placed back in his original spot. He smiled. “You really kind.”</p><p>“...”</p><p><br/>“You aren’t going to deny it now?” Komaeda responded cheekily, invoking a growl of warning from Ultimate Hope, which startled the other. "You know I won't stop, right?"</p><p>"..." </p><p>"Just tell me." Komaeda tried once more, but instead of an answer, he received another command, this time more forcefully said than the last.</p><p>"Go to sleep." Smiling a bit ruefully as he knew he got under the other's skin, Nagito's eyes slowly began to lower ever so slightly. And before he knew it, he was soundlessly asleep beside Kamukura.</p><p>"...This can't go on."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you know you guys can engage with me, right? Comment as much as you please and don't feel as though you're asking a dumb question or being annoying.</p><p>As long as you're respectful and kind, your comments are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    After waking up from that night the following day, everything had gone back to normal, well as normal as it could be. As there was an undeniable thick air of tension surrounding the former Ultimate Lucky student and former Ultimate Hope. It was so tangible that the Remnants of Despair and the Warriors of Hope were quick to note the subtle change. Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama, and Monoca were the first to notice and had tried to get information out of the two subtly. Though that went without any success. The next group to figure out the difference was Sonia, Akane, The Imposter, and Mahiru, which wasn't surprising given their sharp intuition. However, just like the first group, they also received no luck and failed to find out why there was this tangible air of undisputed tension.</p><p>Each had tried their hand at excavating the situation, but nothing had work. It wasn't until Fuyuhiko decided just to stop tiptoeing around the subject and be his straightforward self with their leader about their growing curiosity about what had happened between the two. Although, all it resulted in were unnervingly blank expressions or an occasional frighteningly dark glare whenever they pushed too far on a particularly bad day. Which would make them immediately drop the topic once they saw it.</p><p>However, Nagito, on the other hand, hasn't had much luck in diverting their immediate attention away from his relationship with their leader. As they were becoming quite persistent and weren't intimidated by him or even found him a threat, unlike their leader. Since to them, he was by far the easier target than Kamukaru had been once they realized that they wouldn't be getting anything out of him. However, there were always unexpected circumstances that would somehow work in his favor to divert the attention away. And it had only taken him approximately two encounters to realize the pattern he found himself in. </p><p>Whenever he was cornered by a Remnant or the children about the tension between him and their leader. He notices that before he can even attempt to redirect their attention to something else to avoid delving into the root of their inquiries. Kamukaru or a lackey would usually appear to deliver another mission for them. It was honestly all too convenient for him, but he never once called Kamukaru out on a sudden mission's unexpectedness. After all, he knew that there was only one way for Kamukura to know precisely what was happening within his domain.</p><p>The abundance of cameras around the place that was currently housing them wasn’t just for show purposes only. But it had taken more than a couple of weeks before he finally couldn’t stand not having a direct answer from his ever exclusive master himself. Which led him to where he was now, standing beside Kamukaru, himself as the other man typed in another series of codes, yet again. It was creating a familiar scene that reminded him of what started it all. However, unlike last time he was more prepared not to let it go as far and was more and was ready even to defy the Ultimate if it came down to it. So taking a deep breath, he started out. “Permission to speak freely?”</p><p>Not looking up from his laptop, Kamukaru answered in turn. “Permission granted.”</p><p>“I know you have an idea of what I’m about to ask. So I won’t stall or ramble.” Knowing that he should get on with it before his master loses his patience, Komaeda continues onwards. “Why can’t you just answer the question. For an ultimate such as yourself, this should be easy. It’s not a complex equation. Why can’t you let me go? What’s really chaining me to you?” </p><p>Hands hovering above the keyboard, Kamukaru said nothing for a while and merely frowned but never once looked up as he answered. “It seems I’ve grown attached. Whether it is because you're a constant or just you, in general, is yet to be seen.”</p><p>Eyes wide in disbelief, Nagito stared as Izuru resumed his input of serial codes and looked away. “You’re an odd man.” A thoughtful look crossed Komaeda's expression. “Why didn’t you continue where you left off, you could have had your way with me easily? I was unconscious and couldn’t fight back. So why?”</p><p>“Your answer lies in the first question.” The reaction of his comment was instant, as Komaeda immediately understood the implication of his words. </p><p>“...You care about me?” His statement sounded more like a question as disbelief flooded throughout his body. “Attachment is a form of sentimental care…”</p><p>The clicking of keys continued on as Kamukaru typed. “That is correct. I am either fond of you or the constant that you bring. Thus, I was unable to hurt you even further and let you go.”</p><p>Getting ahead of himself, Komaeda stepped forward and gently grabbed his master’s shoulders and turned him so that he can face him. His chair made the task easy enough as they had wheels and wasn’t one of those stationary chairs that can’t roll. When it was apparent that his master wasn’t going to stop him, he shakily took a deep breath as he realized a few seconds too late what he had done. Wetting his bottom lip, Nagito stared intently into his master’s eyes, searching for something he didn’t even know what. Until he just breathed and realized he held in his breath, an action he didn’t even notice that he did. “...Permission to continue to speak freely?”</p><p>It was silence for a moment as Kamukura stared back into his eyes, red eyes almost glowing and basking in the little bit of light they have before he heard his request be granted. ”Carry on.”</p><p>“...Kamakura-sama...if you care about something, or better yet, care about me…” Stopping, Nagito briefly took note of the fact he was shaking. He was anxious, and it showed through that and the sudden clamminess of his hands. “If you care about me, isn’t it better to just let me go? You're hurting something, someone that you've grown fond for, right? Someone that needs to be let go before they end up severely broken. You aren’t... a gentle person.”</p><p>And it was like instantly reaction, Kamukaru has ceased to type and seemed to be frozen in time, eyes unseeing and unwilling to move from their designated spot before slowly and ever so surely, eyes as dark as blood stared back at him. Pinned by the glare of those eyes. Nagito unconsciously began to move away only to stop as Kamukura’s arm suddenly shot up and grabbed a whole of him. “K-Kamukura-sama?”</p><p>Blinking green eyes stared into grey-green eyes with a deep sense of sorrow and sadness before returning back into wine color red eyes again. “W-wha… what just happened? Your eyes... they turned…”</p><p>“Green. I'm aware.” Withdrawing his hand away from Komaeda’s arm. The Ultimate then decided to stand up from his desk, abandoning his work to come face to face with Nagito. “You want me to let you go. Let's say I do, where would you even go? You'll have no protection, no shelter, no food, and you don't even have the slightest idea of where your family is now. You'll be helpless.”</p><p>“...I have my luck.” Those wine eyes suddenly darkened at such a rather superficial response, and without warning, he was pinned to the wall. Kamukaru’s broad body covering his own with ease, while strong hands curl around his delicate wrist like iron handcuffs.</p><p>"Can your luck truly protect you? If something were to happen, you’d be defenseless. Your luck can either ultimately be the reason behind your demise or others. You can’t control it. Everything would be a chance. Letting you out will only result in your possible death.”</p><p>Kamukaru said, easing his body slightly on Komaeda’s own. “What if, by some chance, you do find your family, what is the exchange for such luck. Their lives? The people around them? Perhaps your body, if you ended up being captured by someone else? Can you handle being tortured or rape just because you wanted freedom? Would it be worth it?” With each word said, Nagito began to feel unsure of himself, which later festered into doubt and slowly lowered his head and rested it upon Kamukaru’s broad chest.</p><p>“... I like to think it’ll be worth it. If I can just see my parents one last time… even if they indirectly died because of me. It’s selfish because I know what my luck can do to them, but they really did have my best interest at heart.” Nagito found himself saying after a while of silence. “I want to be free. I want to save my classmates from despair. I… I want to save you…”</p><p>Hands began to retreat itself from his wrists slowly and brought themselves around his body instead. Pulling him into Kamukura's own sturdy body into a hug. “You… are without a doubt an enigma. You aren't boring yet; I still can’t bring it within myself to grant that request. At least… not yet.”</p><p>“Not… yet? Does t-that mea-'' Stopping mid-sentence as his breath hitched, a sudden pain bloomed through his chest, causing Nagito to grab at his chest desperately in pain. Taking an unsteady step back and away from Kamukaru in his haste, Nagito released a soft cry of pain and felt his world turn fuzzy before fading into darkness as his knees instantly gave out on him. </p><p>Watching everything intently, Kamukaru reacted before he even knew what he was doing as he saw Komaeda collapse. It was like everything was in slow motion, the sway of burgundy color cloth, and shocking white hair was whisking, with pale porcelain skin glistening with sweat. Falling all too gracefully. </p><p>Reaching out before Komaeda could even hit the floor, let alone be injured in his unconscious state. Kamukaru gently held Nagito’s trembling body closely to himself and stared as he watched the servant’s head drop. Allowing soft white hair to fall like a curtain of white.</p><p>
  <em>'This... is an unexpected development that I did not account for.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>~A Couple of Hours Later.~</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Murky grey-green eyes blinked, the fuzziness began to clean after a couple of seconds but slowly and surely found themselves staring at an awfully familiar white ceiling.<em> ‘Am I...am I in Kamukaru-sama’s room.’  </em></p><p>Weakly turning his head once he heard the door opening's sound, he wasn’t the least bit surprised that he saw Mikan again. However, what did surprise him was that Kamukaru wasn’t accompanying her. Though before he can question it, the Ultimate Nurse beat him to it. “Kamukaru-sama is making some arrangements to make the pain more bearable. You’ll soon have newly prescribed pills in the morning. For now, I shall be your caretaker in the meantime.”</p><p>Opening his mouth to speak, he was yet again cut off by the woman. “Do not worry. Your master has strictly instructed me not to harm you. As they’ll be severe punishment if I do and as much as I have no problem with receiving punishment, I’d rather not become a corpse. There’s no way of revival once I’m dead.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.” He croaked out weakly only to wince not a second later as pain exploded from his chest and throat area. Grabbing a piece of cloth, Mikan carefully and slowly helped Nagito into a sitting position and asked Nagito to form a fist as tight as he can. Once the fist was formed, she tied the cloth around his arm's midsection, successfully making his veins more prominent. With that done, she gently plucked the syringe placed next to her on a cart to get rid of the bubble that formed and mix the diluted medicine. Mikan then grabbed the arm with the cloth and injected the liquid into the vein. She began to run soothing circles on the spot where she injected the medicine with the task done. </p><p>After a few seconds, she looked up and noticed that Komaeda was struggling to stay awake, however, he was losing the battle with each passing second. Frowning, she stopped and easily maneuvered his body back into his previous position without help from the dangerously weak boy. Knowing that he usually would’ve reacted strongly to her touch, she concluded that he was suffering from the effects of his illness and was also fatigued because of it. Placing her hands over his eyes, she held them there. “You need to rest. Sleep.”</p><p>After a couple of minutes of waiting patiently, she retracted her hand and saw that Nagito was sleeping soundly. Hearing a knock not a moment later, she went over to the door as she didn’t want to make any sudden noise to awaken the tired man. Standing confident and proud was Ibuki; however, she too knew that she must keep quiet judging by her oddly neutral expression. “How is he?”</p><p>“He’s weak. He won’t last long, at least not without his medication, but it will only buy him a couple of months if we don’t get the proper equipment.” Mikan said, twirling and fumbling with her hands. Though despite that, she was in her element and was collectively calm.</p><p>“Kamakura, won’t like that.” Ibuki crossed her arms and leaned against the door's frame, forcing Mikan to take a step back.</p><p>“No, he won't,” Milan confirms and gently curls her fingers under Ibuki’s chin. “I need you...to do something for me.”</p><p>Staring into the nurse's eyes, Ibuki already knew her answer and was well aware she was being taken advantage of due to her inability to deny her crush. “Fine. What do you need me to do?”</p><p>“Check —-” With that said, Ibuki nodded firmly and turned to leave only to stop midway, as she asks. “When are you ever going to give me a chance?”</p><p>Bringing a finger to her lips in thought, Mikan pretended to think for a moment before giggling lowly enough for only the musician to hear. “Don’t know~.”</p><p>Shaking her head, Ibuki chuckled and left. Leaving Mikan to close the door behind her gently. But unbeknownst to her, what she had asked Ibuki to do was going to start a rippling effect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm working on having longer chapters in the future because I feel that giving you short chapters after waiting patiently isn't fair to you guys. Plus, I also see this as a  way to challenge myself into making longer chapters as well. So don't worry about me overdoing it. This chapter has over 2k worth of words, which is an improvement from my 1k worth of words chapters. Second, I will be revising this chapter as well if I find some problems with the word flow and choices. Thank you guys for kudos and comments, and thank you for taking time out of your day to read this.</p><p>Also, quick question how would you guys feel if I somehow manage to incorporate the Warriors of Hope more? I want them to have a deeper bond than they did in the game and actually, view Nagito in a more positive and human light. I want them to see Nagito as something like a parent, that they could have had. How would you guys feel about it? Let me know in the comment section below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will re-do, so until further notice enjoy and tell me how you guys are fairing with these new updates I'm making every now and again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Loud, obnoxious whining, was heard throughout the headquarters of the Remnant of Despairs. However, the sound wasn't coming from the former super high-level Ultimates but, in fact, from the elementary students that were from a school that associated itself with Hope’s Peak Academy. These students were known as little Ultimate and excelled in different subjects from school. These specific students were special as there were only five of them that stood out from the rest; however, because of their unusual behavior, they were placed in a specialized class for troublemakers. These five students later began to call themselves the Warriors of Hope, liberators of freedom for the fellow children, and Monoca, the true leader of the Warriors of Hope, whine as Nagisa strictly told her that she couldn't under any circumstances wake Nagito up yet. It was strict orders given from Kamukaru, himself.</p><p>Which didn't make her too happy to hear as she's been looking forward to forcing the pathetically frail man to play with her. But now, with her original plans foiled, as even she knew not to mess with Kamukura, she decided to check up on the unusual man. With that in mind, she went ahead of Nagisa and silently crept into Kamukura's room, only to freeze as she took in Nagito’s form.</p><p>He was skinnier than she remembered and looked far too breakable in this new state for her taste, which unknowingly brought a frown to her face the longer she stares at Nagito’s slumbering face thoughtfully. “Hmmm, I wonder how long you’ll sleep for.” She said quietly. Deep, deep down, she wouldn’t admit it, but some part of her did care for the white-haired individual. But if someone were ever to insinuate that she cared. She would gladly tear them apart; however, there are exceptions to that claim, Kamukaru and Nagito being one of the few. Along with the Remnants and her little group of pawns.</p><p>Speaking of pawns, Nagisa silently walked into the room and made his way over to where she was and stood by her side silently. “What is it, Nagisa-kun?” She inquired quietly, being strangely mindful of the unconscious man.</p><p>Choosing his words carefully, the blue-haired boy answered in an equally reserved and quiet voice. “I just finished speaking with Kamukaru-sama, and he estimated that Nagito would wake up sometime soon. Maybe in approximately two hours or even less.”</p><p>A pout formed on her lips, and she turned to him with a furrow in her brows. “I see, then we should prepare a get well party.”</p><p>“There’s absolutely no need for that.” A cold chill went down the children's spine upon hearing that extremely familiar emotionless cold voice behind them. Turning around as they already knew who it was, they saw Kamakura behind them and with him, Kotoko and Masaru in tow. </p><p>“B-but Monoca wants to throw a party!” Monoca began to throw a tangent only to halt as Kamukura started to walk towards her and pin her down with unnervingly cold eyes.</p><p>“Refrain from throwing a temper tantrum. As that may work for your friends, I, on the other hand, however, will not tolerate such behavior.” The Ultimate said, voice still devoid of warmth and reminded the children that unlike the other adults, this man and the Remnants of Despair could and will kill them without a second thought or hesitation. They may have called the adults demons, but the Remnants were in a league of their own. They were true monsters and worthy of their despair-inducing name. They were terrifyingly scary, and the man in front of them reminded them of that every day.  </p><p>If the adults they hunted down were demons, then they were regular and ordinarily low-class demons. That mainly just suppressed children and tried to control them.</p><p>On the other hand, the Remnants weren’t low-class demons or middle-class demons either. They were on an entirely different caliber; they didn’t simply suppress children as that wasn’t what they did. They created mass genocide and targeted children, woman, and men. There was no discrimination as they had absolutely no qualms about killing everyone, regardless of connection, gender, race, ethnicity, and religion. They weren’t demons. They were monsters. Kings and Queens of monsters. With Kamukaru Izuru being the King of all Monsters.</p><p>Gulping nervously, she attempted to roll back her wheelchair only to stop as she heard a familiar voice speak out. Although, she and everyone else had to strain their ears because of how weak and small the voice sounded right at the moment. “K-kamukura-sama p-p-please...stop, you’re scaring the children.” Snapping her head back to stare back at Nagito, she saw that the other had weakly pried his eyes open and was now squinting at them through one eye as an unknown pain kicked in, causing him to close his other.</p><p>Pouting stubbornly, she daringly glared at the weakened man and said. “Don’t you dare speak as if we’re something you should protect. You aren’t in any position to even say anything of worth anyway.” Which invoked a straggle chuckle from the other, which confused her more than anything.</p><p>“I...I suppose you’re right. You… you and the others don’t need my help. I’m sorry.” Nagito apologized before letting out a series of coughs, Kamukaru without her noticing, had appeared at her side and gently brought Nagito up into a sitting position and patted his back and rubbed soothing circles as the coughs began to calm down. Looking at the servant, Monoca stared and decided that maybe, just maybe the man wasn’t so bad and that it may be fine, just to let a little affection for him shine through.</p><p>Besides, it’s not like he was a threat to them. Even they could subdue him with relative ease because of his otherwise sickly body, which should’ve been worrying since he’s too weak to defend himself from a bunch of kids. It used to make her wonder what would happen if they set him free into today's society; however that thought would soon be entirely dismissed once she remembers the same outcome every time she factors in the various possibilities.</p><p>
  <em>Death.</em>
</p><p>With supplies low and everyone fighting against each other, the simplest wound can become fatal. Time wouldn't be on his side, even with his abundance of good luck, something will deter it later on. She may not admit it to most people, but she genuinely did not want Nagito to die. At least, not by some demons. She rather him die by a natural cause or old age. </p><p>She didn’t mind… if he became an adult. He was weird but strangely kind and didn’t pity them even when he found out their past. He wasn’t condescending or mean, though he could be sarcastic at times, he was friendly and meant well. At least from what she’d gathered and seen for herself firsthand. She was well aware that she’s contradicting herself and the Warriors of Hope goal by wanting this teenager to live to adulthood. Still, she truly found herself not particularly minding the fact. In fact, along with the Remnants of Despair, he was the only exception to that rule. And the Monokumas have been recently instructed not to kill or harm Nagito at all if they ever encounter him out in the streets. No harm shall befall on him, whenever a Monokuma is around. Under their control, the children were also made aware that under no circumstances were they allowed to harm or potentially kill him either. Harming and killing him will result in a public execution for breaching that specific rule and will be considered an act of treason. </p><p>It was extreme, but desperate measures were needed as some kids were truly against adults and wouldn't see it as an offensive. Fewer adults equal a children's world and paradise. And though she knew that the Remnants could handle themselves reasonably well enough that she didn't even need to worry about them in the slightest concern. There was the possibility that the children wouldn't care if it was public knowledge and programmed into the Monokumas and headsets of each child that Nagito was under their protection. Thus figuratively speaking, he was on their side.  </p><p>Then there was also the troubling concern of Nagito's body as he simply didn't have the stamina or strength needed to fight or hold off the kids or anyone if Kamukura ever allowed him to go outside. And even if he did, he would not consider the possibility of defending himself if the children even dared to disobey their orders, as they'll think of it as getting one less problematic adult. He was too frail. Too weak. And would be far too reluctant to even possibly think of harming the children in self-defense. In other words, his luck can only do so much before it potentially backfires and gets him killed instead. As it was a mere miracle that he is even alive now with his horrid cycle and illness. </p><p>After the countless meetings she and Kamukura had, she had immediately grown fond of him as well as equally as wary of him. He was the same as Junko-onee-sama in a way, and even she knew that Junko was infatuation with the man and knew that she had to win his approval too. However, before she went further down her train of thoughts, she quickly switched her attention to the care that Kamukura was displaying in front of them for the servant's wellbeing. With great care, Kamukura had propped Nagito against his body and ran strong fingers through his hair and motion for Masaru to pass the water that was on the nightstand. Bringing the water to his lips, Masaru had surprisingly kept quiet throughout the entire process and since his arrival, which made Monoca raise an eyebrow at her fellow former classmate's odd behavior.</p><p>As if sensing that she's up to no good, Nagisa had expertly wedged himself in between Kamukura and Monoca and shifted her attention to him. "We should go. It's not a good idea to overwhelm people who are sick and are on bed rest at that."</p><p>A pout began to form on her lips, and while she was well aware of the impending danger, she was placing herself in if she commented on Masaru's behavior as she knew that Kamukura had something to do with it. If not judging by the subtle glance sent her way by the man and the wary expression on Nagisa's face, she admittedly decided to go along with the boy instead of potentially stressing him out like she usually did. Whatever Kamukura had done, she was sure it wasn't physically as she saw no bruises or subtle pain shifts in Masaru's stance. So the only explanation would be a verbal threat, and she had an idea it had to do about him making obnoxiously loud noises that wouldn't be tolerated if he wanted to see Nagito. Sighing softly to herself, she withheld her comment and motion for Nagisa to take her somewhere else for the time being. </p><p>However, before she was entirely out of the room, she looked over her shoulder to view the scene behind her and clicked her tongue, knowing that if big sister, Junko was here. She'll be most displeased over Kamukura showing kindness or even a mere fraction of care for Komaeda, but despite knowing that she couldn't find it within herself to care about that particular fact at all. "We're coming back later when you're well again. Can we play?"</p><p>A shudder went through Nagito's body, but after it bypassed, he smiled at them weakly. "S-sure, if Kamukura-sama allows me."</p><p>Knowing that the children needed an answer as they were waiting for him to respond. Kamukura released a barely audible sigh and reluctantly agreed for the sole purpose of allowing Nagito to have some form of entertainment after he was well again. Since he knew Monoca wouldn't dare allow Nagito to play one of those games, she and the Warriors of Hope topically played with the 'adults'.</p><p>For him, there was no need for him to worry, or so he hoped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again will update, so please bear in mind that you may have to reread or refresh your memory. I'm thinking of altering certain chapters and changing around certain scenarios.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you insist on humoring them?” That question alone had Nagito pausing mid-act, his teacup held halfway to his face as his eyes widened at the unexpected question. Bringing the cup back down to his lap, he turns to stare at Kamukura in confusion from his position on the bed. </p><p>“I don’t quite understand your question, Kamukura-sama. Can you care to elaborate for me, please?” Nagito asked lightly, his burrow furrowing in his confusion over the oddity of his question. As there wasn’t any real context within the question to know who or what he was talking about and whether Kamukaru realized it or not, he had been somewhat vague.</p><p>This led to him feeling slightly irked at the fact that the man let out a sigh, which made it seem that further explanation wasn’t needed. When, in fact, it was very much needed. As the question couldn’t be answered with a simple half-ass vague question like the one he just gave him, it required proper clarification. The fact that man was sighing over him wanting an in-depth continuation of his question, and then had the nerves to make it seem that by doing so, meant he was a nuisance for not getting the answer. Which dare he say it found it oddly insulting, and that’s coming from a person that’s always rambling on and on about his uselessness.</p><p>While Kamakura, on the other hand, stared back into those strangely beautiful grey-green eyes. And he was finding himself not even bothered by the fact that he found something beautiful in this otherwise dull world.</p><p>“I know, I permitted you to play with that child. But what I don't understand is why do you humor them. You could have declined, and she would have had to accept it. As I made it abundantly clear to her earlier that you were on bed rest.” Kamukura clarifies, watching as understanding crosses Nagito’s expression. Before, a soft smile found its way to pale lips that was slowly gaining a healthy pink to it. </p><p>Bringing a hand to his mouth, Komaeda surprisingly let out a giggle, finding the question quite odd that this is what the man was concerned about. Yet, it didn’t escape his notice that this was one of those rare moments when Izuru truly didn’t understand the simple concept of social interaction beyond a logical standpoint or a child’s need for attention and care. However, he can’t say that he’s any better, as there have been times when he genuinely lacks social cues and can’t correctly read the atmosphere himself. Unconsciously twirling a strand of hair, Komaeda began to explain. “Honestly, children need care and guidance. Though I’m unable to guide them as they’re already paved a path, I cannot walk down with. But I can’t ignore the fact that they need care.” Red eyes flicker with an unknown emotion, and before he can even further identify that emotion, it was gone. Unsure on whether or not he should proceed with his explanation, Nagito decided to bite the bullet and continued on. “It’s strange, though, isn't it? I’m supposed to be disgusted and filled with nothing more than hatred towards those kids, for what they’ve done. But I can’t conjure up that hate. I can’t even properly hate you either, Kamukura-sama.”</p><p>That in itself caught the Ultimate by surprise. Making his thought process come to a sudden halt as he tried to make sense of the feeling and thoughts that he was suddenly bombarded with after Nagito revealed his sentiments regarding him but couldn’t quite keep up. However, despite his internal conflict, nothing was shown outward. Which made Nagito unable to gauge his expression or feelings on the reveal. He didn’t have the slightest idea of what Kamukura felt, which made him more afraid than anything else. “I can’t find it in myself to hate you, or my former classmates or the kids. I care about them, more than I possibly should. And I want them to know that I care. Even if the only thing I can do is play games with them. That something as insignificant as playing games would let them know that someone is waiting for them. That, I’m nothing like all those other adults that betrayed their trust and have failed to do their job as parents to protect them. But I’m in no way excusing what they have done in any shape or form. I know what they’re doing is wrong. I’m not stupid. I know they’re killing people. Adults, more specifically, if we want to be technical. I know that each and every former classmate of mine has an incredibly high body count that would give them over a thousand years of life imprisonment individually. I know that. I... I just have hope, okay. Hope that everything will turn out for the better... eventually...maybe...”</p><p>Without even realizing it, Nagito was rambling but during it. Kamukura had subconsciously stood up and calmly walked towards his direction without making a single sound. It wasn’t long before he snapped to attention once he noticed a tall, brooding figure in front of him. </p><p>Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Nagito stared up at his master. Wondering what’s going to happen next. He expected a sharp slap or maybe even an insulting remark about his rambling but instead was baffled as Kamukura-sama sat on the bed and gently held his cheek. It was becoming a recurring action that the other now did, but that wasn’t what shocked him. Instead of dull red eyes, he was met once again with shocking forest green eyes staring at him softly while holding his cheek. “You really are something else, huh.”</p><p>Unable to help himself, Nagito found himself speaking without realizing and blushed with embarrassment once he realized what he had said. “W-who... are you really?” Swallowing, he continued on. “You aren’t, Kamukura-sama?”</p><p>Smiling, the man said nothing for a while before saying a name that sounded awfully familiar to him. “Not entirely. I’m Hajime. Hajime Hinata.”</p><p>Blinking as he slowly realizes where he heard that name before, Nagito’s eyes widen as he thought back to his former class representative president, mentioning that name in passing once<em>. ‘Chiaki…’</em></p><p>With a knowing smile as if he knew exactly who he was thinking of, Hajime leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Nagito’s. “My time is almost up. Be patient with Kamukura; he’s figuring himself out. He likes you, maybe even love you perhaps, and doesn’t even know it yet. Well, not exactly..” Pressing another gentle kiss to trembling, soft pale lips, Hajime smiled again. “I’ve been watching, I’ve seen everything, and I think, I understand why Kamukura, don’t wanna let you go more than anything else. I have a liking towards you too. You’re... kind, smart, and unbelievably stubborn. You aren't mindless like the others. It's different. Refreshing even.”</p><p>Reaching out to desperately grasp Hajime’s bicep, Nagito stared; he felt a wave of sadness, the longer he stared into those green eyes. Knowing that all too soon, Kamukura will return, and this gentleman before him will become dormant once again. He felt strangely attached to this version of the man and couldn’t even begin to explain why. But knew he didn’t want him to go just yet. “Will I see you again?”</p><p>Chuckling, Hajime shook his head. “Maybe not. I’m only here now because Izuru was heavily affected by your words. He had realized your sincerity and is at a complete loss. If it weren’t for what you said, I wouldn’t have been able to get through. His presence is strong, overbearing, if anything. It’s dominating, and I know this will probably be my last time seeing you. But I wanted you to know that he does care. He can’t voice what he wants to say properly, but he doesn’t want to give you up. It’s selfish, I know. But I understand him. He wants you. But he can’t explain why he feels so or the need to be gentle with you or even care about you. As human emotions don’t come easily to him.”</p><p>Scoffing at that. Nagito agreed. “That’s an understatement.”</p><p>Laughing at that snarky remark, Hajime smiled softly and leaned his weight carefully against the albino. Mindful that the body he has now was broader, heavier, and more muscular compared to the incredible skinny albino’s own body. “It’s time.”</p><p>Raising his hand to card his fingers through Hajime’s hair gently. Nagito whispers his next words ever so softly, like a secret only being shared between lovers. “Goodbye, Hajime.”</p><p>Suddenly the wind from the window blew in, reminding them of a cliche moment you see from movies as the wind tugged on their hair softly, yet none of them moved. “Goodbye...Nagito.” Closing his eyes, green became red once more, and strong arms circle his body. Burying his head into Kamukura’s collar bone, Nagito rested his entire upper body weight on Kamukaru, knowing fully well that the man can easily handle his weight. Which he was proven right as the man didn’t even budge with the additional weight added.</p><p>“Kamukaru-sama...” Nagito started but was interrupted as the black-haired boy spoke up. “Just Kamakura is fine.”</p><p>With wide eyes, Nagito snapped his head up and stared at his master once he heard him say to address him just by his name with no additional titles. He was stunned. And even though he was staring at him, Kamukaru kept his gaze straight ahead. Not bothering to acknowledge him directly, but being the stubborn man that he is. He gently turned his master’s head to face him and stared into eyes that weren’t so dull anymore. “Mast-”</p><p>“Not that either.” </p><p>“K-kamukura…Kamukura-kun.” When the other didn’t protest, he said. “Just who is Hajime Hinata?”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Kamukaru softly sighed to himself and reopened his eyes and tightened his grip just the slightest bit on Nagito’s body. As if subconsciously comforting himself that what he’s touching was real. </p><p>
  <em>Tangible.</em>
</p><p>“...Hajime Hinata was me before… I became officially known as just Kamukaru Izuru.” Kamukura finally said, which prompted Komaeda to ask another question that’s been lingering in his mind, which turned into two once he said it out loud. </p><p>“How did you become Kamukura, and why?”</p><p>Looking away, Kamukura found himself staring at the wall and avoiding the questioning burning gaze of Nagito’s eyes directed at him. “I cannot answer that efficiently as you would probably like. As I only just happen to know the basics. That I was nothing more than just a normal talentless boy who just happened to get unlucky to participate in a project, which would give me an abundance amount of talent from all over the world, I don’t know why I did it. I just know that the project was named after the founder of Hope’s Peak. The name which I now bare as my own.”</p><p>“You were talentless when you were Hajime… that’s...” Nagito stopped short and then did something most bewildering and laughed. It was the kind of laugh that was loud, breathless, and unrestraint, causing Kamukura to raise an eyebrow at him. Not finding what he said even remotely funny. “You know… I would have ignored you when you were Hajime, but now I find myself wishing I had known you before because now I feel as though I missed out on another layer of what you were like and what makes you, you. Now I can’t see what Nanami had enjoyed about you, well him. What it was like talking to him. It took the world coming to an end for me to come to a realization, that talent isn't all that cracked up to be.” Leaning his head against Kamukura’s shoulder for a few seconds, before sighing tirelessly. Komaeda raised his head and smiled, though the smile was off, the more Kamukura stared at it. “It’s strange, even comical now that I think about it. I was going from praising talent and ultimates to just hating the thought of what ultimates can do and accomplish now that we’re in this apocalyptic state. I just wish... that the world had been normal. No ultimates, no talents. Just normal...”</p><p>“Is that so?” Kamukura said, his voice coming out in a slow drawl causing Nagito to shudder. “If talents and ultimates didn't exist. I wouldn’t have met Chiaki, well Hinata wouldn’t have.” Pausing for Nagito to process his words, he also added. “I also wouldn’t have met you.” This invoked a small, subtle smile from Nagito; seeing that smile, Izuru felt a warmth in his chest and gave a small smile of his own.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Squeezing Kamukaru’s hand, Nagito brought the other hand that held the teacup up and took a small sip, enjoying the contents with a delighted smile. “Hajime left some interesting advice for me. Though I presume, you know this already?”</p><p>Nodding, Kamukura looked away and felt another gentle squeeze on his hand, forcing him to look back. “I’ll wait.”</p><p>“...Thank you, Nagito.” This time, flashing another smile, more softer and sweet, Nagito went back to his tea and basked in the enjoyable and comfortable silence that they fell into. </p><p><em> 'I can wait, I can definitely wait if I can expe</em>rience this every day.’</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ten.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Twirling around in what could only be described as a burst of childish excitement. Mioda smiled brightly at the petrified group of adults that she found along with a couple of Monokumas that she had at her disposal and smiled even wider as one of the adults pissed himself, once he realized that there was no escaping this madness. Feeling for dramatics, she slowly raised her hand and pointed to the group, her eyes gleaming with mischief as she ordered the monokumas to do her bidding. “Sick 'em!”</p><p> The Monokumas charged at the group with astounding speed and ripped through the adults' bodies with practical ease without another word. Hearing two pairs of footsteps behind her, Mioda turned around and grinned once she saw that they merely belonged to Saionji and Mahiru. “Well, lookie here. I sure didn’t expect to see you guys around here so soon." Then she frowned as she quickly saw that they weren't here to bring her any source of entertainment and regarded them with the barest amount of interest and turned back to the group of scrambling adults. "Though I honestly expected to see you guys during the next group meeting. It would have been nice if you gave us a warning that you were coming. I would have taken time out of my busy schedule to greet you guys."</p><p>Though despite her statement, it was clear that Mioda didn't mean any of the words that came out of her mouth if the lack of sincerity in her voice was any to go by. However, in spite of that, a cruel smile graced Saionji’s lips as she paid no heed to Mioda’s words and instead stared at the group of adults scrambling to get away and dodge the surprisingly nimble Monokumas robots. Those that weren't as fortunate as others were reduced to piles of ribbons of flesh, blood, and intestines. Their guts were splattered everywhere and making the air around the area highly repulsive. </p><p>Meanwhile, the adults that weren't as banged up and retained most of their bodies had gaping claw marks and holes. Their clothes were also tattered or on the floor surrounding their corpse. Leaving a rather unpleasant sight to behold. Most people would shy away from such scenery, but Mahiru, on the other hand, took a few snapshots of the grotesque scene and turned to face the musician and answered her. “Hmm, is that so? We wanted to drop by and see how our leader was doing. Plus, we are quite curious if Nagito is alive or not after spending so much time with Kamukaru-sama.”</p><p>Unexpectedly enough, Saionji then said. “Besides, we were curious… We heard some interesting tidbits from the brute and cry-baby that Kamukaru is growing soft. We wanted to see it for ourselves.”</p><p>Strumming her guitar absentmindedly, Mioda regarded them with a thoughtful look. “So essentially you want to see if Fuyuhiko-kun and Kazuichi-kun are lying or maybe just blowing things out of proportion?”</p><p>“Oh, look, you are smart,” Saionji said sarcastically, causing Mioda to bark out a laugh at the once pint-sized brat. Shaking her head, she decided to be a bit petty and stoop to the other girl’s level, just because.</p><p>“Awww, you’ve grown a couple of inches and suddenly don’t know how to act? How cute.” Growling, Saionji took a threatening step forward only to be held back from taking another step as Mahiru threw her arm out in front of her. Looking at her in question, Mahiru sighed tirelessly and regarded them with a stern look they haven’t seen since their high school days, that was long past them. “Now not the time to be acting, like children. And not to be that person, but you’ll lose Hiyoko. Pick your battles wisely, and this one isn’t a wise choice.”</p><p>Causing the traditional dancer to scoff at her friend’s words. Knowing that she was right. Crossing her arms under her chest, she glared at Ibuki’s smug face and rolled her eyes. Muttering a few things under her breath, she made sure it was loud enough for the musician to hear. “Stupid music-loving bitch.”</p><p>Shaking her head at Hiyoko’s childishness, Mahiru and Ibuki continued their conversation. “You’ll be surprised. From what I’ve seen, he’s softened.”</p><p>Frowning, Mahiru brought a finger to her lip and tilted her head slightly. “Is that so… If Junko were alive, she wouldn’t be pleased.”</p><p>Still strumming her guitar Ibuki agreed. She was well aware of Junko’s obsession with Kamukura, no matter how indifferent he was to her. “Well, as long as he doesn’t break Nagito. We should be fine. I’d rather not lose another classmate despite how despairing it'll be.” </p><p>Nodding, Mahiru turned to Saionji and laughed as she saw that the girl was pouting. Motioning for her to follow, they were off. Leaving Mioda alone with the Monokumas and the dismembered bodies of citizens of Towa City. Watching them go, Ibuki smiled cheerfully at the carnage and began walking, as she had a specific destination in mind. However, with the bridge destroyed, she had to take an alternative route.</p><p>By boat.</p><p>It took her approximately an hour and a few minutes to get to her destination, and once she was there, she had her bots stationed around her in a protective circle, as she was unsure if traps were lying around. She wanted all of her body parts intact, and once she was on the school grounds, she went to the laboratory and came across a few chemicals that Mikan had spoken about. One of which was what Mikan was looking for. An elixir that heightens the sexual drive of its consumer, it would drive them into a near frenzy and make them insatiable. With their endurance and stamina heightened, they could go at it for hours on end.</p><p>And she had a good idea that the elixir that she’s picking up isn’t going to some poor sap, that’ll be torture by their urges by Mikan. Ibuki was certain that this would be used on Kamukaru, without his knowledge and that Mikan was using this to get back at Nagito, for unintentionally stealing Kamukaru's attention from both Junko and herself. Knowing that she was helping in playing with fire, Ibuki narrowed her eyes and wondered if what she was doing was going to backfire on her. Until she realized that if the worst comes to worst, it would only fall back on TeruTeru as he would be the one handling the food. Thus wiping herself and Mikan free of their crimes. But then came the problem of getting the substance in the food and only in Kamukaru’s. Sucking her teeth, she decided not to worry about the smaller details and left with what she came for. However, she stopped as another elixir caught her attention. <em>‘Now, isn't that strangely convenient.’</em></p><p>There another strange chemical sat, glowing eerily neon pink. It was strange but what drew her attention was what was written on the bottle. <em>‘<span class="u">Love Potion’.</span></em></p><p>A thoughtful look appeared on her face. She didn’t particularly doubt that it would work, considering that this was the previous Ultimate work. However, somewhere deep down, she felt that this would be cheap if she went about using it on the one that she desired. Though that made a chuckle leave her lips as she thought about her surprising more than less morally gray sense of right and wrong. She decided to take it despite her better judgment and left, just as swiftly as she came.</p><p>And just as she was about to leave the school ground officially, she encountered an unexpected person. “Well, if it isn’t The Ultimate Hope, the one who defeated Junko. Makoto Naegi.”</p><p>And there he stood, shock at the fact that he was actually in front of a Remnant of Despair. An unease expression of coming across his face as he stared long and hard at the former Ultimate Musician. Seeing that kind of expression on the young man’s face caused Ibuki to grin. Seeing that he was alone, she decided to put him out of his misery, as she felt a bit generous today. She wasn’t in the mood to kill her former underclassmen. At least not yet. “Aw, don’t worry, I won’t kill you, little hope.” Turning with her small fraction of Monokumas, she tilted her head back to look at him once more before departing. “At least not now. Bye, bye now.”</p><p>Leaving the former Ultimate High School, Lucky student stunned and breathed a heavy sigh of relief that he would get to live another day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Naegi finally appeared! Along with Mahiru and Saionji.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eleven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Swatting Makoto over the head, Byakuya scowled at the other with barely concealed contempt. “You mean to tell me that you didn’t think to take reinforcements with you and encounter a Remnant of Despair, the one time I strictly tell you to take them. Especially since there have been recent sightings of at least three of them nearby the Academy’s grounds. Just what on earth were you thinking, Makoto? Please enlighten me because what you did was beyond reckless and stupid even for you.”</p><p>Grunting in pain from the hit's impact, Makoto stared back into Byakuya’s crystal blue eyes and realized that the other was only worried about him and only knew how to show it through somewhat questionable methods. So without another thought, Makoto gently grasped Byakuya’s wrist, while Kyoko placed a firm hand on Byakuya’s shoulder and lightly squeezed it reassuringly. “Look, I know what I did was reckless. But I’m alive, right. So that gotta count for something, and that’s all that matters right now, right? Plus, if they wanted me dead. I would be, no ifs, and, or buts.”  </p><p>Knowing that there was no getting through to him, the former heir sighed, crossed his arms, and shrugged Kirigi’s and Makoto’s hands. “I don’t know why I try. Fine, however, try not to do that again. We can’t afford to have you dying. Especially with how incompetent Hagukure still is.”</p><p>Frowning, Makoto shook his head and looked at Byakuya with disapproval. “That’s not nice, Byakuya.” </p><p>Rolling his eyes, the former fluency progeny gave him a somewhat exasperated look and continued on. “You know I’m right, and second, Hagukure hasn’t improved since we left Hope’s Peak. The only one who did improve was Asahina, which isn’t surprising. To say the least.”</p><p>Shaking her head now, Kirigiri gave a subtle smile, which Makoto instantly noticed and groaned in disbelief. “Not you too!”</p><p>“Well, he isn’t wrong for once.” She merely said though the apparent amusement she felt was as clear as day in her tone. “Besides, it’s not often that Byakuya here gives a compliment despite it being a backhanded insult towards Hagukure. We should be glad that he’s learning to be capable of giving compliments when it's due. Asahina has grown, and it's a compliment well deserved despite the insult of another.”</p><p>Heaving a sigh, as he knew when he had lost. Makoto rubbed the back of his head and thought. <em> ‘At least he’s acknowledging Ashina’s progress. So I suppose Kyoko is right, I should take what I can get.’ </em></p><p>Shaking his head, Makoto stood a bit taller and leveled them with an intense look of concentration and said. “Listen, I just want to save them, ya know? I know Junko had to have done something to them. Nobody just faked their death and becomes a psychotic sociopath that deliberately causes the massacre of over a million people. It’s apparent that they took her ideal logically as they worship the very ground she walks on. Everything points back to her. So I believe that there has to be a way to reverse the damage she had done. There has to be. I know it’s possible, we just have to try.”</p><p>Placing a hand on her hip, Kyoko pressed her lines into a firm line in thought and tucked a few strands of her silvery-white hair behind her ear as she contemplated every possible solution. However, surprisingly enough, Byakuya had the idea despite his own reluctance when it came to their formed seniors. “The Neo-World program...I suppose it could work...”</p><p>With wide eyes, Makoto and Kirigiri shared a look before understanding washed over them as they understood the train of thought immediately. “That’s right! We can use that to revert them back to their old selves during their high school days. After all, it’s built to reverse the effect of trauma patients.”</p><p>“More along the line of therapeutic activities to reverse psychologists' damage as much as possible. There’s a possibility that it won’t revert them back to their former selves fully. But ensure that they can cope with most of what they went through to make life easier for their part.” Kirigiri added, thoughtful. Her eyes briefly flickered over to Byakuya and Makoto with a hand under her chin before resuming staring at the floor in thought. “If it’s done right. We won’t have mass killers amongst us anymore.”</p><p>Now it was Makoto’s turn to have a thoughtful look as well, as another thought came to mind. “Now the question lies in how are we going to capture them. They’re strong. That is, too strong for us, and we can’t rely on the Future Foundation, they would want to eliminate them immediately. No questions asked.”</p><p>Shifting her stance, Kiyoko placed a delicate closed hand under her lips. ”And it's not like they'll come to us either. The Future Foundation, believe it or not, isn't strong enough to go against the Remnant of Despair. At least not without inside help. They're far too strong. Especially given who their leader is.”</p><p>Shaking his head in amusement at the thought of what Kirigiri said, Byakuya pitched. “Even if we did get inside help, it wouldn’t necessarily be enough. Unless it’s the leader himself that’s helping us. He’s the only one that’s strong enough to subdue all of them.”</p><p>“If that’s the case. Then we would just need to get him to help us. The question would be of how.” Kirigiri summarized. While Makoto merely had a contemplative look. </p><p>“Luckily for you, I might have a solution. My sources told me that a former classmate from their class is back and is currently being held captive by them. Who's to say we can’t find a way to use them?” Byakuya said. “They were gifted as a present for Kamukaru.”</p><p>Makoto, upon hearing what Byakuya said, snapped up. “We could use them. Though it’ll be underhanded but necessary since we don’t have much of a choice. We could promise them that there’s the possibility of reforming their former classmates.” Sharing a look with the former Detective, which she understood the implication of what he was implying. She easily finished off his train of thought.</p><p>“And have them get close to the leader and trick them perhaps.” Kirigiri finished. “But how will we get in contact with the prisoner?”</p><p>Scratching the back of his head, Makoto dropped his head and withheld a long-drawn sigh as more and more obstacles appeared in their plan. “That’s another issue entirely. We don’t know who that classmate is either unless we happen to see them with someone we’re unfamiliar with. Not only that, how long will it take before we run into them.”</p><p>“I can do some digging and find out who’s that mysterious prisoner is. If they’re being held captive, we’ll have to save them.” Kirigiri looked at the two gentlemen before her and leveled them with a carefully crafted expression of indifference as she spoke. She already had an idea of who the student could be, but she wanted to make sure. “While I find out who’s that student is, I need you guys to do your part.”</p><p>“Which is?” Makoto asked. As Byakuya merely looked exasperated yet again. Knowing that despite everything they have been through. Some things just never change. Shooting the former fluency prodige a look, she crossed her arms. </p><p>“Byakuya will work behind the scene and keep us from getting found out. He’ll monitor us as well as the Future Foundation and keep us updated if he finds that the Future Foundation is looking a little too closely at our activities. You’ll contact a Remnant.” Gaping at her, once he heard the last part. Makoto went to protest but stopped once her attention diverted solely onto him. “Not just any Remnant either. The Remnant that nobody knows anything about besides his name. Izuru Kamukura.”</p><p>“That’s...that’s insane, Kyoko.” Makoto stutters out. His eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the woman. He didn’t understand what could possibly be accomplished by meeting the leader of that organization. The man was a wild card. He was unpredictable and smart. That much he knew. </p><p>“Something isn’t right about him.” She said, twirling a strand of hair within her gloved hand. She stopped and eyed the hair. “There’s absolutely no record of him. He wasn’t even on file for Class-77B. Let alone class 77A. Or any other class for the Ultimate Students or even the reserve course roaster. As Junko said, if it had been successful, why wasn’t he immediately placed in one of the main course classes? Something isn’t adding up. We know that Junko Enoshima outed the school for impractical experimentation but not on who. There’s no name on who that man was before he was Kamukura, and why even name him that in the first place instead of keeping his original name.”</p><p>Finally, understanding washed over Makoto as he finally understood what she wanted him to do. “You want me to appear as non-lethal and interrogated him to the best of my abilities and add more pieces to the mystery of what Hope’s Peak did to him. While slowly figuring out his angle and if there’s an actual chance of getting his compliance with the capture of the remaining remnants.”</p><p>“Precisely.” Straightening herself. Kirigiri looked once more at the two, gauging their expressions. “Besides, that idea about using the prisoner and possibly getting Kamukura on our side isn’t entirely impossible. However, our best course of action would be getting to the leader as he’s more accessible. We can’t get in contact with the prisoner without having an idea on where they can possibly be. Kamukura is an easier target to get to. Compared to the prisoner, if I had to guess, she or he will be locked up nice and tight without a way of escape unless they were swiftly killed, which I highly doubt. Not if they were presented as a gift for Kamukura.”</p><p>Shaking his head in fondness, Byakuya began walking away with them with the departing words. “You really are deserving of your title as the Ultimate Detective. You never cease to amaze me.” Stopping at the door, Byakuya looked over his shoulder. His sharp blue eyes staring directly into Makoto’s own green eyes. “And Makoto, please try to keep up. We don’t need you getting kidnapped.”</p><p>Breaking into a meek smile, Makoto nodded and watched as Byakuya left before turning to Kyoko. Only to stumble back in mild shock as he saw a ghost of a smile on her lips. ”He's getting better at expressing himself.”</p><p>It only took a moment before the brown-haired man realized who she was referring to before a wide smile overtook his lips. “You’re right. Absolutely right now that I think of it. He’s come a long way, hasn’t he?”</p><p>Offering another smile, Kirigiri quickly changed the topic and checked the time on her watch, and she straightened out her uniform. “Well, I suppose it's time I took my leave as well, nothing would be done if I’m standing here all day here chattering to you. So I expect you to make some progress on your end as well, Makoto.” Kyoko says, dusting off imaginary dust off of her dress suit. And with a parting farewell, she left just as quickly as Byakuya did, leaving Makoto as the only one in the office.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I wonder, can we really pull this off?’ </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Twelve.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> ‘How can I possibly get him to side with us, let alone get him to tell me what was done to him during the project. We’re way over our heads on this one. Even defeating Junko Enoshima again seems more plausible than this.’  </em>Strolling with a group of well-trusted guards courtesy of Byakuya, Makoto eyed the guards warily but knew better than to question the former heir's choice. The man had personally handpicked them and knew just about every little thing about them, and knew that they could be trusted with securing any mission that would give them. This is why he wasn’t the slightest bit surprised that man gave him some of his own trust specialists. They were the best of the best and were informed of the very reason why they were to be accompanying Makoto through town for however long it would take to find their objective.</p><p>“Please, do not worry, Mr. Naegi. We will keep you safe and if there are any questions or concerns, or requests. Please do not hesitate. Feel free to ask.” One guard said, looking over to where the voice came from, the former ultimate hope was met with a teal eyed woman with short black hair cut into a pixie cut. Her uniform was tight and fitted her athletic form perfectly. Unlike the regular team of agents that the Future Foundation had, Togami personally assembled his own unit that was strictly under his control only. The Future Foundation had no idea that there were five top-secret teams. Each team had eleven members, and just knowing that the requirement for entry was complete and utter loyalty to Togami and having more than years with the military. Whether it was an overseas military or Japan base military. However, surprisingly enough, more than ninety percent of the soldiers that Togami had assembled were with the Navy SEALS or were a part of a SWAT. In other words, his team of trained soldiers were deadlier than all of the other regular agents combined.</p><p>This should’ve confronted Makoto that he was with such well-trained people and had their undivided attention and protection, but it only made him feel unnerved than anything else to be with such a deadly team. </p><p><em> ‘Actually, forget how we’re gonna get Kamukura of all people on our side or the chance of us actually being killed by a Remnant; I might just end up dead saying something stupid to these former military officers.’ </em> Makoto thought with dread as he stared at the girl, only to freeze as the team went on high alert in an instant and seamlessly drew their weapons while formatting a perfect circle around him. The safety of multiple guns made him stiffen as he began to look around in confusion and fear of what could have had the soldiers on edge. Only to hear the faint sound of click-clack of shoes, and turned his entire body around in the direction of where the sound was emitting from. And saw the very person he was supposed to be looking for right in front of them. Not even in the slightest faze at the sight of multiple guns pointed at his person.</p><p>“Now isn’t this predictably boring. Were you perhaps looking for me, Naegi Makoto.” Kamukaru’s red piercing eyes stared at the former Ultimate Hope dead on. Causing the unease he felt earlier to come back in fullness. He was left unable to hold eye contact with the man, as his eyes were cold, dead, and unfeeling despite him being alive and well. </p><p>”K-kamukura...I am shocked to see you here.” Makoto said, only to snap his head up and stare at the man said to register in his head fully. "Wait, how did you know I was trying to find you?”</p><p>“It’s the most predictable thing to do. People tend to go for the head of the organization first in hopes that it crumbles.” Kamukura said, taking a step forward only to stare at the same woman from earlier who glared at him fiercely while maintaining a firm grip on her gun. She wasn’t by any means trigger happy, but she knew that something about this man was raising alarm bells within her mind and seemed like she wasn’t the only one as she quickly glanced at her teams from her peripheral vision. And even though Makoto wasn’t in her field of vision from her new position, she just knew that the man was tense. Most likely anticipating this to be a bloodbath if they were to fire first, however, that was unlikely to happen. As each and every one of them had undergone sereve training and knew when to act. And at this moment, something told her, no, warned her not to act needlessly reckless and with caution. That single fire would result with all of them dead and the man, left as the last one standing, and it made the alarm bells ring off unbearably in her head.</p><p>Trying in vain to drown out the sound, she couldn’t stop Makoto from taking a step in front of her, unconsciously shielding her from the man’s view. “Well, you are right. But we’re not here to fight. We just want answers and hopefully your cooperation.”</p><p>Regarding him with a look of complete and utter disinterest, Kamukura looked at the younger man with disturbingly blank red eyes before redirecting his attention elsewhere, highly aware of the breath of relief the other released once released from his piercing gaze. “And why should I cooperate. What would I gain from an incompetent organization, or rather what would I gain from you, Makoto Naegi. I doubt the Future Foundation knows that you’re here. Am I correct.”</p><p>Flinching at the pinpoint accuracy of his assessment of his situation, Makoto stood up straighter and smiled uneasily. As the man before him left him more unsettled than even Junko Enoshima, herself with his aloofness and mysterious nature. “You’re right, they don’t know I’m here. But what I want is to help you guys. I know Junko did something to you guys. I want to-”</p><p>“Help. You cannot help them. They are a lost cause. Just like this conversation and your quest to find out what was done to me.” Hearing his words, Makoto’s eyes widened and rushed forward to come closer only for Kamukura to hold out his hand, stopping any further advancement. </p><p>“How?” Tilting his head ever so slightly, Kamukura continued to stare as Makoto balled his fist. “How do you know? How did you know I wanted information regarding you.”</p><p>“It’s as I said before. People are predictable, and you just happened to be the most predictable of them all.” Izuru answered simply. “You wish to help, but you can’t possibly think what you’re thinking is possible.”</p><p>“You don’t know that! I know Junko did something to them, to you. I-“</p><p>“Junko Enoshima did nothing to me. However, you are correct. She did, in fact, did something to class 77-B.” Kamukura interrupted. His tone dull and even, never wavering or going higher or lower. Just a flat statement that had nothing more than the truth. “She broke them.”</p><p>“How did she break them?” Makoto asked, wanting nothing more to know what had happened to his former seniors. It was silent before Kamukura finally gave him an answer.</p><p>“I do not know where she got the resources from, but she was able to set up an elaborate maze filled with various traps. That she later used to tortured their deceased classmate and had them witness her demise. What she showed them wasn’t a normal video. It was set up to specifically influence people who were in the process of falling into despair. The messages and use of each clip and memorizing display subjected them to her mind control.” Izuru explained. Surprised that he could even get such an extended winded response from the man, Makoto went to ask about the project but was abruptly stopped once Kamukura spoke up again.</p><p>“What you seek can’t be found with me.”</p><p>And with that, Kamukura turned to leave only to stop as Makoto cried out for him to hold on. “Wait, what do you mean what I seek can’t be found with you?”</p><p>Without even sparing him and his group a glance, Izuru continues on walking with his parting words allowing Makoto to stare hopelessly at his retreating figure. “I don’t have all the details that were done to me. I just know that I underwent countless surgeries and was subjected to various tests. Whatever you’re looking for is in Hope’s Peak Academy itself, Makoto Naegi.”</p><p>Sighing at the man’s abrupt departure, Makoto shakily turned to his escort group and saw that they were just as equally as relieved as he was that there had been no bloodshed while the highly dangerous man was in such close proximity to them. Yet, despite the successful and unexpected encounter, they were no closer to finding the answers they sought, only hinting at where to look. Which wasn’t as helpful as one would think given how long Hope’s Peak Academy has been deserted, which led to the former Ultimate releasing a long drawn out sigh and motioning for his group to move onwards, which they did wordlessly.</p><p>With a new destination in mind. They moved on, only for Makoto to stop short as a sudden thought came to mind. “Shoot, I forgot to ask about the student that returned to the country and about whether this is what he really wanted! I missed my chance to convince him to join us!”</p><p>Sweatdroping at the man’s antics, the former elite military officers mentally facepalmed and smiled awkwardly at each other, as they didn’t even know what to even say. They didn’t even want to think about encountering that man again any time soon. At least, not without a bulletproof glass wall separating them as something told them that the dark haired-man could have easily disarmed them in a matter of seconds and blown out their brains without them even landing a single shot. It was alarming how much fear they had for a man they had all collectively met within under thirty minutes, but they didn’t survive this long without trusting their instincts and what their gut told them that if any of them had even fired. They would all be dead.</p><p>It goes without saying that their fear was warranted.</p><p>~Exact Location Unknown: Remnants of Despair Headquarters. Two Weeks Later.~</p><p>Nagito didn’t know how to explain it, but he couldn’t help but feel as if he was a mother towards them whenever he was around the little ultimates. Particularly with Monoca and Kotoko, he just felt the need to shelter them. And that feeling only intensified when Kotoko revealed her past to him. It was heartbreaking that she went through that ordeal and had remnants of her trauma fresh within her mind as she was still a young girl when it happened. Just knowing that she was a child, and nobody had raised a single finger to help her, made him understand why she wanted all adults to suffer and die. It made him sick, but a small part of him hoped that she had killed the people who hurt her first. It was sick and twisted that he wished death upon people, and yet, he tried to justified that a child rapist was no longer a person or human.</p><p>And the moment to delve into the trauma and painful betrayal of her mother offered her up to the people who had hurt. Unsettled him deeply and made him desperately wish he could see the look of pure terror on her face once she realized that her daughter would be her rightful end and killed her. It wasn’t right, and he knew he shouldn’t feel this way. To want to see someone meet their end was such a terrible thing for a human to want, but he found himself not caring about what’s right and wrong. </p><p>But hearing the children laugh as they played amongst themselves. He found himself questioning his morals more and more and slowly realized that as long as these children remained safe, he didn't particularly care that they killed their parents in cold blood. After all, they were safe, they were happy. </p><p>But at what cost?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>